Reactions
by Wassupdude
Summary: Green's different reactions in a rainy day.


**Reactions**

The thunderstorm raged and cackled in the distance, rain a restless hammer shocking the earth millions of drops at a time. The grassy scent of wetness stained the atmosphere and drenched the house. Eevee mewed and sauntered merrily in muddy ponds, squelching sounds clearly defined against the drumming rain.

Green allowed his mind to empty and be invaded by the drowsy atmosphere before plunging back into his book. Completely shut off from the world, he ignored eevee's squeal until he jumped on his lap, startling his trainer. The small ball of fluff clamped his ridiculously tiny teeth in his trainer's mareep-wooled sweater, tugging.

Frowning, Green's hands hovered near eevee's mouth. "Quit it," he demanded. What was wrong with the pokémon, startling him so suddenly and then ruining his shirt and book? Both were now damp since eevee was thoroughly soaked and dripping. Still, eevee didn't let go and a deaf rumble shook low in his throat, vibrating through his skin and fur into Green's laps.

The trainer relented and got up slowly, mindful of the drop for his pokémon. Eevee's paws touched the ground and he darted away quicker than it took for a stray lightning bolt to sear the sky blinding white. Green calmly picked his fallen book and mentally noted the page for posterity's sake.

Eevee mewed again. Urgent, he zigzagged back and forth Green and the entrance of the house, splashing water everywhere on the dark floor. The young man followed his pokémon with a quizzical look his face. Eevee was behaving erratically and not ouf of fear of thunderstorms. However, the pokémon was clearly alarmed.

Eevee finally skidded to a halt in front of the entrance: he drew on his back legs and placed his front paws on the door, clawing at it before wiggling through the low opening for little animals like himself or charmander when he was that size.

Puzzled, Green opened the door and got tackled by a living puddle. An 'oomf' left his mouth without his consent and the trainer looked down on whatever filled his arms. He barely made out a crown of slick dark chestnut hair of a shivering mess against him.

"Hi there, Greenie," it mumbled in his shoulder before stepping back. Green's eyes flung onto his wet sweater and back to the young woman standing in front of him: soaked to the bone, clothes clinging on her every curve, hair messily plastered like tentracuels on her face and neck, Blue shivered, her lips the color of her name.

"Blue," Green acknowledged. He ushered her inside and said: "Wait here, I'll get you some towels." Going to his room, Green rummaged in a closet for the largest of his towels and fished a pair of long-sleeved shirts, one smaller than the one other, along with pants.

He jumped down the stairs quickly, noting the pale whiteness of Blue's skin. The woman was crouched low, scratching eevee's fur coat and cooing at him. The pokémon, now a fuzzball, had shaken the excess water out. A puddle was forming from the pair, eliciting a quiet groan on Green's part: rainy days weren't his forte.

Eevee caught the sound, however, and squealed, sauntering over his trainer and nuzzling his legs, purring. He smelled like wet dog and the bouffant fur was quite comical to see. Blue, meanwhile, gathered up and stood. "Hiya Greenie," she finally welcomed, violet fingernails digging eagerly in her damp clothes.

Green presented her with the bundle of ironed, folded clothes in his hands. "Here, you'll need this," he said. Then, as an afterthought, he added: "What were you doing outside anyways? It's pouring."

"I gathered that much, Greenie," Blue rolled her eyes, accepting the dry material. She hesitated for a split second, the ghost of furrowed brows painted on her face, but she asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower? My clothes are pretty wet and–"

"The bathroom's up on the second floor, second room to the left. You can change in my room if you like," Green recited matter-of-factly, face shifting to its bored countenance.

"Ho! _Already_ inviting me to your room Greenie?" she tittered behind a raised hand, not even bothering to hide her wide grin.

Green bristled, boiling heat engulfing him from under the sweater. The tip of his ears started burning, maybe tainted a pale red. "Just go you annoying woman!"

Her laughter clung to him like a second skin. Finally alone– no wait eevee was looking up at him quizzically and had Green not known pokémon were extremely intelligent and observant species, he'd have wondered why the small mammal wore a smirk on his face.

Great, Blue's flirting awoke amusement in his pokémon._ Clearly_ it was not a cheap shot at his credibility.

_Clearly._

Thinking about the woman, a sudden though shot through his mind. Green went to the second floor by the bathroom and called out. "Blue!"

The lull in her humming proved enough incentive for him to continue his sentence. "If you want your clothes to dry I can hang them on the heater."

"I'd like that, Greenie," she answered cheekily, the teasing of her tone sensual but dripping like sweet-honey, thick and filling.

With shaky breaths, Green hastily grabbed the laundry basket by the barely open door, not even daring to raise his eyes. With a quick exit, the man laid the clothes on the heater down stairs, fingers fumbling and eyes closing when he manipulated her underwear.

This done, Green busied himself with the task of cleaning up the mess eevee had done. Surprisingly, Blue, the 'Evolver' and 'pesky slash obstreperous woman' (two nicknames courtesy of Green) now showering, hadn't moved from her spot if the eevee-sized patches of water were any indication.

While mopping the floor, Green occasionally threw the stink eye in the brown furrball's direction, who squealed and high tailed it. The pokémon's cries of amusement and fear elicited a snort on Green's part. He was becoming too soft if he was so easily entertained by eevee's antics.

Maybe a thorough training session was due.

The idea was lent credit as he observed charizard wander down the stairs, nudge his trainer's forehead with his rectangular jaw and curl near the dying embers of the fireplace. The pokémon aimed a tightly-controlled stream of fire at the wood, which roared back to life. After minutes of mopping the ground, Green realized pidgeot, machamp, eevee and even scizor, despite his constant war against any form of fire and heat (the most notable incident being the Oven Disaster Episode, ODE for short), were all contentedly and quite lazily flung around the hearty fire, scizor's wings flapping to a beat to cool him down.

Lazy bums, Green snorted.

Tucking the mop in the hallway closet, the scent of detergent staining his hands, the trainer strained his ears for the sound of running water. Blue was still showering and Green glanced at the clock. It was quite late.

Casting a look outside, the glass opened on coal-like darkness, Green wondered how time had flown so fast. Now free of any chore, a yearning to resume his reading filled him, but the drive of hunger controlled his feet, mechanically brining the young man to the kitchen.

Green scoured his fridge for food, frowning. Grocery shopping was in order, the reserve of essentials almost depleted. In the end, he settled for a pot a soup Daisy brought on her last visit. Rarely at home, the dish sustained Green for the few times the man bothered with eating, body needs bottled aside in favor of research.

As the stove hummed to heat the soup, a pair of feet padded down the stairs. "Oh, what are you cooking here?" Blue peered over at last while Green was cracking two eggs on a fizzling pan. The oil jumped and crackled, hissing when it met the gelatinous substance like pidgeot angrily snapping her beak in the face of anyone too close to her trainer. (Especially those of the female species).

Putting the shells aside and rinsing his fingers, Green rolled his sweater's sleeves up to elbow level, lowering the heat of the element and finally answered Blue, who was drumming her fingers on her crossed arms. She wore the shirt he had handed her earlier, but the towel was wrapped snugly around her waist, brushing her knees.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Green asked cautiously, aware of the numerous spins Blue could add to turn the sentence into a less innocuous question. He ignored how the soft scent of shampoo and remains of steam wafted up his nose. Blue's glossy hair and her skin looked soft and warm and for some reason, Green felt a twinge of envy at the clothes so intimately pressed to the mellow flesh, already imagining the imprint molded into her freshly-showered body.

Blue shifted on her feet, resting her hands on the crook of his elbow, his own hands either busy with the sizzling pan or buried deep in the pocket of his pants. She shrugged nonchalantly, as if he'd just asked how her day was. "Eh, mine were still wet and yours won't fit."

"Won't? You haven't tried them on?"

"Why Greenie," she drawled, exasperated. A smile fitted her lips and she pressed closer. "It's basic knowledge: women's hips are just larger than men's."

Green couldn't explain why the notion never crossed his mind. He also couldn't explain why his eyes were suddenly drawn to her hips, snugly wrapped in a towel. Blue giggled and Green's focus snapped back to her face, ignoring the flush claiming him when she said, "You're too cute when you do that," and patted his cheek.

"Annoying woman," he muttered back, easing himself out of her hold to slide the cooked eggs in a plate. He tasted the soup and while it wasn't as warm as he liked it, it was edible. Green served the food and found Blue seated across of him.

Surprisingly, their meal was in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Green gathered all the plates and opened the faucet, filling the sink with soapy dishes, floating bubble and the smell of green apples. As he rinsed the plates, thinking of how he'd finally be able to resume his book, a pair of arms slipped around his waist and a nose pressed between his shoulder blades.

His breath glued in his throat, oxygen a mysterious elusive dancer to him. Blue's fingers played with the frayed ends of his wool sweater and turned her head to press her cheeks against his back. Her whole body fit closer and it was shakily and thanks to the greatest amount of self-control and tight, cold attitude that Green managed to finish washing the dishes.

He felt oddly detached from his body, acting on automatics while his mind tripped on itself in frenzy, maddeningly trying to understand why Blue was… was… was…

His train of thought derailed and spontaneously burst into flames like it had carried flammable matter. His body lit on fire when Blue retracted her embrace and spun him around, easily forcing a grown-man to move despite his own consent. His muscles failed to react, acting on a will of their own (or maybe Blue's).

Then, the woman wrapped her arms around him again, this time snuggled in his arms, face hid against the protective circle of his shoulders. Her cheeks were waffled, the pattern imprinted on her fresh skin.

Before Green even had the chance to act, Blue pulled away. She patted her own lips with a finger and slid it against his cheeks.

Then she spun around, raising her arms in the air to pop her shoulders and back. She turned back, addressing him with a smirk and this dangerous gleam in her dark eyes. "I think I'll be taking you up on the bedroom offer, Greenie."

His face burst into flames. "Shut _up_!" burst from his mouth.

Green resumed reading, eyes scanning the page over and over without ever being able to grasp the meaning of the words. The dark ink slid under watchful pupils fruitlessly until sleep claimed his awareness. All Green could recall was a comfortable warm weight settled on his chest and legs intertwined with his own and maybe just maybe the vaguest hint of blue caressing his cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: happy valentine's day_


End file.
